1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for drawing and formatting an image, and more particularly to a method and device to treat a scanned image by using a program or a file by selecting a scanner icon and a program icon (or a file icon).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional technologies, there are two common methods for a user to use a program and/or a file to treat an image acquired from scanning an object:
The first method, as shown by activating scanner block 11, setting up scanning block 12 and activating program block 13 of FIG. 1A. The user needs to sequentially activate (call) the driver (such as VistaSCan), set up the path to operate the scanner with corresponding programs and/or files, and treat the scanned image by the activated program and/or file after the operation of the scanner is finished.
The second method, as shown by activating block 14, driving block 15 and treating block 16 of FIG. 1B. The user needs to sequentially activate a program and/or a file which supports the TWAIN interface, use the program (file) to drive the scanner, and use the program (file) to treat the scanned image acquired by scanning.
Indisputably, both methods have unavoidable defects. For the first method the operating steps are complicated, and the user must perform all the steps for setting up scanning block 12. For the second method although it is not necessary to set up the program and file path before scanning, not every program and file supports the TWAIN interface.
Therefore, it's a desired objective to enhance the users scanning convenience, by providing the freedom to use a current scanning process without supporting the TWAIN interface.